1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for indicating working states of hard disks.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems comprise hardware and software. The hardware may include a motherboard, an optical disk drive, a hard disk drive, memory, a network card. When the computer system is running, it is necessary to know working states of the hardware components. Indicators, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), are used to show the working states of the hardware components, and corresponding drive circuits driving the indicators in the computer system. However, the drive circuits can only indicate active and inactive states. An abnormal state may not be indicated by the drive circuits.
Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the art.